Youth
by anoniblast25
Summary: Odiaba tener que estar en desacuerdo con su predecesor. No pensó que el mastodonte deportista la haría cambiar de humor aún con el ramo de azucenas y amapolas azules en sus manos. {ONE SHOT} Intento de HeartRate
**HOLA *vuelve a llegar***

otra vez yo, haciendo otro aporte a nuestra pareja HeartRate. ésta vez, traigo un escenario afuera de una florería, ¿por qué? porque me da la gana.

ando con el spam de ésta pareja porque nadie escribe fanfics de ellos, así que lo que quiero leer tengo qu escribirlo yo mismo. no se vale, viejos.

en el fic pasado no dejé las notas que quería, por lo que ahora las dejaré hasta el final para que puedan leer agusto. me voy, cuídense. gracias por leer, cada comentario me da pa'rriba.

* * *

 **| Juventud |**

 **.**

 **M** uchas eran las veces en que se preguntaba si de verdad hacía las cosas correctas. No pasaban más de las diez de la mañana cuando las peleas en el hogar Kubdel ya habían comenzado; prueba de ello era el ceño fruncido de su padre, quién miraba la mesa con una ceja arqueada. Se relamió los labios y limpió su boca completa con la servilleta para después arrojarla al plato vacío.

‹‹Vas a ir; quieras o no, cariño›› fue algo que soltó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su estudio. Lo único que pudo hacer Alix sin recibir un semblante molesto de su hermano, fue apretar la servilleta y negar con su cabeza. No iría y no iría. En definitiva, no asistiría a la boda de su prima lejana. No quería tener que usar el torpe vestido que le ocultaba medio cuerpo y le hacía mostrar el escote del cual carecía; tampoco usar el maquillaje tan exagerado que la muchacha le había escogido o las zapatillas plateadas con las que caminaba como venado recién nacido, mucho menos tener que sujetar una fea canasta de azucenas y amapolas azules que la hacían parecer tener menos edad de la que aparentaba. Era joven, por lo tanto, quería quedarse en casa para ver películas o jugar los videojuegos que su hermano le prestaba.

‹‹Las bodas son para los adultos incomprensibles; a la juventud todavía no le van nada bien ése tipo de fiestas›› era lo que pensaba Alix.

Por lo tanto, cuando Baruch* le preguntó si quería dar una vuelta por el Parque George Brassens, Alix aceptó sin duda alguna, tomó sus patines y corrió hasta la entrada para encontrarse con el joven que la esperaba en el enorme portón de la mansión. Le había parecido buena idea porque aprovecharía el tiempo para calmarse y pensar en qué hacer con lo de la boda. Si asistir o no. Si disculparse con su padre por su atrevimiento o no. Tan metida en su plática estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de las nubes negras.

Y ahora allí se encontraba, sola, en el techo exterior de una florería cuyas gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por la carpa. Con los patines húmedos y un tic en la pierna derecha. Quería irse a casa lo más pronto posible, pero la lluvia era tan estrepitosa que con sólo verla le daba un cosquilleo en la espalda. Supuso que estaba fría porque el ambiente no era precisamente cálido, mucho menos cuando el agua se estrellaba contra el pavimento y las gotas saltaban a sus intentos de zapatos, mojándolos hasta escurrir agua.

Claro que pensó en irse corriendo, más no se atrevió. Estaba segura de que terminaría enferma, ya lo sentía con el malestar en su garganta. Cuando se armó de valor para poder irse lo más pronto posible, la puerta de la florería fue abierta, dejando salir a Kim con un ramo. Lo primero que hizo Alix al verle, fue poner un semblante de confusión.

—¿Kim? —rompió el silencio mientras el chico veía su recibo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Alix? —preguntó Kim cuando se percató de su presencia. Ella levantó su mano con cierta vergüenza al verle tanto los pies como la cara húmedos.

—Uhm... ¿Qué tal? —pareció cuestionarse a sí misma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —trató de acercarse, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—Comenzó a llover, ¿no estás viendo? —y señaló el panorama con sus dos manos.

—Me refería aquí en la florería, idiota —le mostró una sonrisa burlona que hizo a la chica relajarse un poco. De alguna u otra manera, se había sentido un poco incómoda por la aparición del mastodonte.

—Oh —se rascó la nuca. Suspiró un poco cansada y optó por mirar el suelo—; estaba en el parque George Brassens patinando un poco e iba a mi casa pero la lluvia me tomó desprevenida.

—¿Y estás sola?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Mi casa está a un par de calles.

—Pfft, no me preocupé.

—¿De verdad? —se acercó a él, y el joven soltó una carcajada— Cómo sea.

—Cómo sea —repitió.

—¿Y esas flores para quién son? —le señaló el ramo y tomó una de tantas para acariciar los pétalos— ¿Apoco irás a declararte a Chloé una vez más?

—Claro que no, tiene que superarme un día de estos —habló divertido. Alix a veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas tonterías—; y además, son para mi madre. Están lindas, ¿no?

—Sí, son... lindas.

—Todos los años trato de regalarle algo diferente. El año anterior le obsequié un perrito. Éste año me decidí por darle un ramo. Le gustan mucho las azucenas.

—Si recuerdas algo así quiere decir que la quieres mucho... Espera, ¿son azucenas? —Kim asintió— ¿Y esas azules?

—Son amapolas.

Eran dos conjuntos los que formaban el ramo: un grupo pequeño de azucenas y unas cuantas amapolas azules en el medio, rodeados de un papel transparente y enrollados de un listón azul rey.

—Es que es su cumpleaños —rompió el silencio el joven deportista. La parisina estaba concentrada en las flores: eran las mismas que su prima usaría para los ramos de las damas.

—Hey, enhorabuena —Kim agradeció internamente cuando Kubdel siguió la plática—; me iba a burlar porque pensé que eran para ti, pero tu madre tiene bonitos gustos.

—No soy mucho de flores, enana —la joven se cruzó de brazos. Pasó su peso a una de sus piernas—; pero si quieres regalarme algo en mi cumpleaños, te acepto un ramo de rosas —y le guiñó el ojo. Alix trató de no reírse.

—Qué pasiva eres —se volvió a burlar entretanto se tapaba la boca para que no viera la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

—Sólo bromeo, enana. No es para que te lo tomes al literal.

—No lo hago.

—Sí, claro.

—En fin —sentenció la chica, y poco después sacudió un poco sus patines para quitarles algo de barro—; me tengo que ir. Iré a una aburrida boda en Notre Dame...

—¿En Notre Dame? Qué fina —la interrumpió. Alix subió sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto— Espera, ¿no quieres que te dé un aventón? Está lloviendo a mares y llegarás a tu casa más mojada de lo que estás.

—Sólo mis patines están húmedos, no es el fin del mundo, viejo —se volteó para sonreírle con orgullo—; estaré bien. Además, la lluvia ya está parando.

—No confío en ti, enana —suspiró—; pero como no tengo opción, lo haré.

—Me conformo con eso —y le guiñó un ojo. Volvió a subir sus hombros y Kim sacó las llaves del auto de su padre—; nos vemos, Kim.

—Adiós, Alix.

La observó irse a toda prisa entre la lluvia y las nubes oscuras. Se dedicó a esperar verla en la lejanía para poder entrar al auto e irse a casa. No olvidaría ése momento.

Alix, por otro lado, llegó a casa con una sonrisa y un objetivo: disculparse con su padre y valorarlo un poco. Si Kim lo hacía con su madre, ¿por qué ella no con su predecesor? Corrió escaleras arriba y entró al despacho del hombre para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Qué flores te gustan, papá? —fue algo que le preguntó mientras el cabello le escurría agua. Él, aún con la mirada confusa, le sonrió y llamó a una de las mucamas que le tendió una toalla.

—Me gustan las hortensias porque fue el primer ramo que le di a tu madre —y soltó una carcajada mientras Alix asentía—; pero, ¿por qué el repentino interés?

—Curiosidad, papá. Curiosidad.

* * *

 ***Baruch** es un OC mío. Nada que explicar, realmente.

 ***Parque George Brassens** es un parque turístico.

y ahora me largo. ¿sabían que troye sivan es un ángel caído del cielo? si no lo sabían, vean su canción 'youth' en yt.

 _Valiente aquél el que leyó hasta aquí abajo. Gracias._


End file.
